DESCRIPTION ( provided by the applicant): The principal specific aims of this unit are as follows: 1) Biochemistry Component (A. K. Saha. Director): This core will carry out selected assays that will be utilized by 2 or more projects in the program. In addition, it will assist investigators in setting up selected assays that they will use intensively in their own laboratories. 2) Molecular Biology and Signal Transduction (Z. Luo, Director): This core will assist investigators in amplifying and maintaining constructs for use in transfection and transgenic mouse studies. It will have primary responsibility for AMPK and PKC constructs, which will be used in all projects, and will assist in the development and use of other constructs. In addition, Dr. Luo will advise individual investigators on the use of various signaling assays. Approaches that will be utilized for constructing adenoviral expression vectors and amplifying adenoviruses are described briefly. 3) Adminisrative Function: The core directors (Drs. Saha and Luo) maintain records of shared reagents (antibodies, constructs) and their usage. They will also ensure that these reagents are available for program investigators.